memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :(I'm not sure where this came from, but it didn't belong with the paragraph prevously attached with it, so I am putting it here.) --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Earth sub-categories Its getting full in Category:Earth -- in my eyes, sub possibilities are locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc. Anyone hav input on going forward? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * As long as it works well as a subcategory with the corresponding categories that cover 'locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc.' -- then I'm for it. --Alan del Beccio 15:47, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) I think the following would be the easiest to start with: ** Category:Earth art - sub of Category:art; ** Category:Earth literature - sub Category:literature; ** Category:Earth music - sub Category:music; ** Category:Earth cities - sub of Category:cities; ** Category:Earth animals - sub of Category:animals; ** Category:Earth plants - sub of Category:plants. *** --Alan del Beccio 20:29, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Mike's right, it is getting full in there and subs are needed. The way Alan layed them out look good to me, and probably would be the easiest way to go right now. So, in effect, I support. So, like, make it so, and stuff. :P --From Andoria with Love 02:37, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** I just noticed there is not enough enough plants and animals to warrant separate categories: Category:Earth animals and Category:Earth plants, so I suggest a simplier Category:Earth plants and animals (animals and plants?) --Alan del Beccio 05:47, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** I've created Earth:Music and that is definately self sustaining. So is Earth:Literature, however, Earth:Art is not, in fact Art by itself is the smallest of the Category:Arts categories. So perhaps combine arts and literature and instead of having Category:Earth music, Category:Earth art, Category:Earth literature -- we have Category:Earth music and Category:Earth arts and literature OR Category:Earth arts and music? --Alan del Beccio 06:32, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *For "Earth Animals and Plants", I think Animals may deserve their own cat., but not plants. Maybe something could be thought up in the future, something that doesn't sound so odd under either, ie: "Deer" being listed under "Plants and Animals". - AJHalliwell 06:16, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Astronomical objects ;Category:Astronomical objects (name to be discussed) : a list category for all objects that don't already have their own category - those included as subcategories, for example: Category:Clusters, Category:Moons, Category:Nebulae, Category:Planets. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support--Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cartography ;Category:Cartography (name to be discussed) : a category for everything related to stellar cartography, including the subcategories Category:Astronomical objects, Category:Regions, Category:Sectors. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'---06:39, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Suggested categories Technologies I suggest a list of each device/technology accompanied by its planet/civilization of origin (unless developed simultaneously by different planets, which would include the planets developing it).--Mike Nobody 04:09, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * It would be a good place to add subcategories Category:Starfleet personnel, and that is with me not knowing if they are subcategorized anywhere else other than "Lists". --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I believe it should either be Category:Military units or something like Category:Fleets. In any case, I support the idea. --From Andoria with Love 12:12, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Category:Memory Alpha images This is a supercategory suggestion -- the top level for a category tree to sort images. I suggest using a basic "sort by series" approach -- identify each image as the production it came from -- with the naming convention Category:XXX images should it be "TOS images" or "TOS Season 1 images" (as the entire series would probably encompass a few hundred images, and all images should be cited with a season or episode reference) *Category:TOS images (supercategory, no articles) ** Category:TOS Season 1 images, TOS s2, etc. * Etc.. for each series TNG, DS9, ... *Category:Novels covers; Comics, etc ("covers" because we generally don't reproduce anything besides a cover of a publication so as to avoid an infringement). Additionally, any part of our existing category tree is open to having an "XXX images" category associated with it (and contained within it), once we discuss the details for how to classify the images (how much of a planet need be shown or described in an image to classify it into Category:Planet images, the sort key used, etc... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:41, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Suggestions As discussed on Ten Forward, I think image categories will be very useful in cataloguing what we currently have and also preventing the duplication of images. In addition to Captainmike's suggestions regarding season, series, novels, etc. I also recommend categories for characters, which could be structured something like this: *Category:Starfleet personnel images **Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel images ***Category:Jean-Luc Picard images (create only for characters which have a large number of images) For ships, maybe something like this: *Category:Federation ship images **Category:Galaxy class images (can include exteriors and interiors) ***Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) images (again, only for ships which have a large number of images) Or for planets: *Category:Planet images **Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planet images ***Category:Earth images Clearly, many other areas can be categorized in such a fashion... perhaps a notice can be added to the upload page asking archivists to search and check image categories before uploading a new file. I think this will go a long way towards helping us make better use of pics. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:36, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I think image categories only make sense to catalogue images for possible reuse. Memory Alpha is not an image gallery, so our categorization doesn't need to behave like a photo album. Instead, we can concentrate on optimizing this category structure for editors. I don't know if something like SERIES images or STARSHIP personnel images makes sense in that case. For character images, for example, I would suggest to start with something like: :*'People' :**'Single' :***'Headshot' :**'Groups' :Other "top categories" could be: :*'Location' (with possible subcategories "Indoor", "Outdoor" or more specific "Ten Forward" etc.) :*'Scene' (possible subcategories: "Fight", "Discussion", "Leisure" etc.) :*'Object' (with possible subcategories "Starships", "Planets", "Weapons", even "People" could be a subcategory of this) :-- Cid Highwind 18:44, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I suggest to create the suggested Category:Memory Alpha images now and use a bot to add that link to all images we have. We can then continue the discussion about useful subcategories. -- Cid Highwind 17:01, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The sub categories we have in MA/de are "book covers", "computer games", "indoor", "starships", "starbases", "stellar objects", "persons" (though that might be subdivided in Meta-Trek) of course I would offer Morn's help, just tell me. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:22, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::There's now also "place" I've noticed. These categories can be very useful if your're searching for images for illustration, I was satisfied that I could use it "for the uniform". --Memory 11:18, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Specific Military Personnel Similar to the various personnel categories, I'd like to offer these suggestions: * Category:Bajoran Militia personnel, based off of the page Bajoran Militia personnel, subcategory of Category:Bajorans (and I guess Category:Ferengi). * Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel, based off of the page Klingon Defense Force personnel, subcategory of Category:Klingons. * Category:Romulan military personnel, would be based off of a Romulan military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Romulans. * Category:Central Command personnel, would be based off of a Central Command personnel page, subcategory of Category:Cardassians. * Category:Ferengi military personnel, would be based off of a Ferengi military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Ferengi. * Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, would be based off of a page listing Vulcan military personnel, subcategory of Category:Vulcans. * Category:MACO personnel, based off of the page MACO personnel. * Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, based off of the page USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Val Jean personnel, based off of the page Val Jean personnel, subcategory of Category:Maquis personnel. * Category:USS Equinox personnel, based off of the page USS Equinox personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel/Category:Starfleet Command personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Headquarters personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Starfleet Academy personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Academy personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. It should be included for militaries with at least 10 personnel, and probably a good number of separate civilians to make weeding out different from duplication.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) (updated Tim Thomason 12:48, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC)) * For the moment, I'm definately for Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel and suggest perhaps changing Category:Cardassian Orders personnel to something more like Category:Central Command personnel (a la Category:Starfleet personnel). --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I agree and support the ones Gvsualan mentioned above (though I personally think a simpler and more generic Category:Cardassian military personnel sounds more appropriate). I also strongly support Category:Bajoran Militia personnel andCategory:Romulan military personnel. I'll offer mild support for the Category:Ferengi military personnel, Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, and Category:MACO personnel. I'll have to see how many Enterprise-A personnel were actually mentioned before I take a side on Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel. :I think I might have to oppose Category:Val Jean personnel since it's a bit redundant with both the Voyager and Maquis personnel categories and also Category:USS Equinox personnel since I don't really think there's people enough to warrant one. I also oppose Category:Starfleet Command personnel (a bit too vague, I think). I also oppose Category:Starfleet Academy personnel because either this only includes instructors, teachers, etc., in which case there's probably too few, or it also includes cadets, in which case EVERY OFFCER, presumably having once been a cadet, should theoretically be included, making it far too broad.--T smitts 22:56, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Actually when I made this list of personnel pages, I searched through all the pages with "personnel" and only included those with over 10 members. I understand the redundancy of Category:Val Jean personnel and the vagueness of Category:Starfleet Command personnel. Starfleet Academy personnel would be based on the list here, and contains 24 named people (more than Category:Andorians and Category:Bolians, and there has always been a tendency to mention "Professor Smith taught me this well..."). Also USS Equinox personnel has 13 named people, which seems alright to me as a nice, small category in which the members aren't categorized elsewhere.--Tim Thomason 03:17, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Novelists Since Category:Writers covers script writers, Category:Authors covers "Trek universe" writers and we still yet have writers of novels and related books uncategorized, Category:Novelists seems to be the last remaining tag to give these individuals. I figured I would post this, as I noticed someone had categorized a novelist for a Trek novel in the Authors category along with a bunch of Trek universe authors. --Alan del Beccio 08:35, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Support, although we might want to think again about giving those "meta" categories a common prefix, just like we're giving all "maintenance" categories the prefix "Memory Alpha". "Star Trek" was suggested when we had this discussion before. This would free up the "Novelists" category for an eventual later use to categorize in-universe characters that wrote novels. It would also avoid the rather artificial distinction between "Writers" and "Authors". -- Cid Highwind 22:02, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) * So something like: Category:Star Trek writers, Category:Star Trek authors and (for in-universe) Category:Literary figures? --Alan del Beccio 22:19, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Starfleet ranks With Category:Starfleet captains already around, I think that maybe they should have categories for all of the ranks. The pages for Starfleet commanders, Starfleet lieutenants, and Starfleet ensigns are already categorized into the "nonexistant" categories (albeit erroneously). * Category:Starfleet admirals would cover all Starfleet personnel referred to as "admiral" (Fleet admiral to Rear admiral) as well all Commodores. * Category:Starfleet commanders would cover all Commanders and Lieutenant commanders. * Category:Starfleet lieutenants would cover all Lieutenants and lieutenant junior grades. * Category:Starfleet ensigns would cover all ensigns. * Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel would cover all enlisted ranks from Chief petty officer to crewman. and maybe even Category:Starfleet civilian personnel to cover all probable civilians working on Starfleet ships and at Starfleet bases (Boothby, Mot, etc.).--Tim Thomason 12:57, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I Oppose cat's for Lieutenants, Ensigns, Commander, Admirals, etc. Captain's is iffy even, cause as ranking goes, people get promoted. Technically, if there was an admiral, we could assume they were a lieutenant, a lieutenant (JG) an ensign, a captain, a commander; numerous references that aren't really necessary. Enlisted I support though. - AJHalliwell 22:21, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying, but we shouldn't assume like that. Most Admirals have never been seen or referred to as any of the ranks, and according to my suggestion (I didn't make this clear) only people either seen with the rank, in the proper timeline, or mentioned with the rank (Picard was a lieutenant when...' etc.) would be categorized. That would shorten it up compared to what you're suggesting. None of the admirals are categorized as Captain, except a couple who were seen as captains. Also, I don't see any problem with an Admiral category, compared to the others.--Tim Thomason 19:40, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I agree with AJ - because it sort of breaks Memory Alpha's typical point of view, because we'd still end up with some articles categorized in several categories and because, apparently, the existing category for starfleet captains hasn't gone through this approval process (or has it? its talk page is empty). Oppose and either remove the starfleet captain category or, perhaps, rework it into a Category:Captains for all characters that captained a ship (not restricted to Starfleet) People by century I suggest categorizing various people (all members of a sentient species) by the century in which they lived. When near completed, it would be a pretty large category. The Categories would be: * Category:Distant past people (for anyone mentioned from this era) * Category:Early history people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Time travel episodes to this era.) * Category:19th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Spectre of the Gun) * Category:20th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Time travel episodes to this era.) * Category:21st century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Carpenter Street or 11:59.) * Category:22nd century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Star Trek: Enterprise) * Category:23rd century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in Star Trek: The Original Series and TOS-era movies) * Category:24th century people (for anyone mentioned from this era or seen in TNG-era series and movies) * Category:Future people (for anyone mentioned or glimpsed in the future in Star Trek) and perhaps even a Category:Alternate timeline people to categorize any articles on people seen in alternate timelines/alternate universes (not alternate versions of a regular universe character) with a possible subcategory being Category:Mirror universe people (although that might take away from the Mirror universe category).--Tim Thomason 19:31, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :The problem with this (I brought this up several times already in response to similar suggestions) is that a too fine subcategorization scheme makes the whole thing too noisy - we would end up with so many categories for each article, that, while the category page might be a nice listing of articles, the equally important category listing on the article page would be humongous and nearly useless. Take Picard for example, he would appear in Distant Past, Early History, 21st Century, 24th Century and Future if I'm not missing anything - combine that with the already existing bunch of "XXX personnel" and other people categories, add some other potential or already-suggested subcategories, shake thoroughly, and you might end up with well over 20 categories or more for some of the main articles. Because of that, I don't agree with this suggestion - what about a collection of good, old lists instead? :) -- Cid Highwind 20:00, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I noticed that many Wikipedia articles have "YYYY births" and "YYYY deaths" categories, I find those very useful, and while not feasible in Memory Alpha, I figured something along the lines of 23d century people, etc. would be equally useful. I should have also stipulated that I don't think little time travel adventures should count at which century they are from. So, Picard would just be 24th century, Kirk just 23rd, McCoy and Spock would be 23rd and 24th, April would be 22nd and 23rd, and T'Pol would be 21st and 22nd. I think these categories, if accepted, would be one of the main and easiest-to-use categories and would apply to virtually every person category on Memory Alpha. This doesn't seem to be very feasible as a list (unlike, say, Category:Starbases or Category:Episodes, or virtually any of the categories that I have suggested above). I personally feel this is one of the more "broader" categories, but, oh well.--Tim Thomason 22:30, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Oppose, I don't see a reason for this. We've got year ref.'s on almost every page as is. - AJHalliwell 20:35, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Wars/Conflicts Not necessarily with that name but a category for various conflicts such as the Klingon Civil War, the Borg-Species 8472 War, the Temporal Cold War, and of course, the Dominion War. --T smitts 15:20, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I was just thinking a couple of days ago that MA should have something like this, considering all the wars in Trek. It could contain major wars, various battles (like all the battles of the Dominion War) and even smaller conflicts, like Iden's Rebellion. I suggest Category:Conflicts. Good idea. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:19, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I, too, also think it's a great idea and also suggest Category:Conflicts. Don't forget the Babel Crisis and the Battle of Wolf 359! :P --From Andoria with Love 21:05, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Actually I'd meant it more as a category for wars but I suppose one could expand it to include individual battles and call it "conflicts" *'Mild Support' For name "Cat: Conflicts", but I'd like to remind people that certain conflicts ("Battle of the Bassen rift") no matter how nicely written, are not named correctly, and their requirement is still being discussed on Talk:Military conflicts. But actually, that list would be a good starting point for this. Well, i'd like it to be discussed, but not many others are interested. - AJHalliwell 02:33, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Political regions I was thinking something like Category:Political regions for all political regions, including nations, states, provinces and districts (anything that doesn't fall under Category:Cities or Category:Regions) that can further be subcategorized into those specifically referenced on Earth. --Alan del Beccio 05:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support, although I'm not sure if "political regions" is really the best name for it. Then again, I can't think of anything better, so maybe it is the best name for it. :-P --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support --FuturamaGuy 22:15, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Borg Category:Borg for those listed on the list of Borg. --Alan del Beccio 17:07, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I agree with the category, but its name ("Borg") might better be used for a category for everything of "Borg origin". We normally use plural for list categories, which isn't possible here. Any other suggestions? -- Cid Highwind 18:35, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * The name agrees, in terms of naming, with the already existing singular category names such as Category:Trill, Category:Ferengi and Category:Jem'Hadar. --Alan del Beccio 19:04, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Strong Support. The name is sound, as is the category. And it's about darn time our Borg pals got a little recognition around here, too. :-P Resistance is, like, futile, and stuff. --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support, but I'd like to see maybe "Borg" for everything regarding the Borg, and then "Cat: Borg drones" for the actual borg people. - AJHalliwell 20:35, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Production-named species Hope this is the right place and way to suggest this. I think it would be useful to have a category of such species because it would make it easier to identify which aliens' names come from episodes and which were only named in production notes (Efrosians, Zaranites, etc).--StAkAr Karnak 14:21, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Oppose: This category would be in the wrong POV, and I don't think that is really allowed. Perhaps, a list would be allowed?--Tim Thomason 06:53, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Mild Oppose: I agree with Tim; I think a list would be best in this case, plus I'm not entirely sure there's enough to justify its own category. However, I'm not sure how it would be in the wrong POV, since we already have Category:Performers, Category:Directors, and the like. --From Andoria with Love 05:00, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Comment: What I meant on the wrong-POV, is that on the canon articles, as opposed to Franchise articles, I don't think there should be a group of production-related categories on an article like that, the same reason we don't categorize all of the Performers as Humans, even though they are. Ambassadors Category:Ambassadors based on Ambassadors.--Tim Thomason 06:53, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support --Alan del Beccio 07:04, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Would this also apply to individuals who served in a diplomatic capacity (such as an aide or consulate) but were not necessarily ambassadors (i.e. T'Pol, Tos, Sakkath, Naarg etc.) Perhaps give the category a broader-sounding name that allows for people like this. --T smitts 04:29, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***I think, at least currently, that we should only include those referred directly as ambassadors (of which there are 48 by my count). Perhaps, at some point we could make a diplomat category, which would include others noted for there diplomacy such as Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker, and Rudolph Ransom, although I'm unsure how to do that now. As it stands now, Ambassadors are more well-defined, as they are mentioned as "ambassadors" in every appearance.--Tim Thomason 04:54, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** I think Ambassadors, by title, only -- perhaps including Neelix, since he was unoffically given that title. Picard was an ambassador by title per "All Good Things...", but riker or ransom was never never given that title. --Alan del Beccio 05:27, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***** Support, but it should be for ambassadors only. Neelix is okay, but Picard was only an ambassador in an alternate timeline. Would that count? --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****** Comment: That's what I meant, I was just trying to explain to T the difference between diplomat and ambassador. I usually don't count alternate timelines when categorizing, but I don't mind if Picard is categorized as an ambassador or not.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hybrids With all the interbreeding in Star Trek, perhaps they warrant their own category. There would be the obvious candidates: Spock, B'Elanna Torres, Deanna Troi, Tora Ziyal, Ba'el, Naomi Wildman, Tuvix, K'Ehleyr, Alexander Rozhenko, Miral Paris, Linnis Paris, Andrew Kim, Simon Tarses, Elizabeth, etc. but perhaps also examples in more primitive life such as the Tuvok orchid.--T smitts 04:29, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Full list of humanoid hybrids here: hybrid. I mildly support this. --Alan del Beccio 05:28, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Sure, why not? Support. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Support: As long as they are still categorized under Vulcan and Human, or Cardassian and Bajoran, and such.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Humans to suppliment the fact that nearly 1/3 of the first page of Category:Humans contains pages to lists containing unnamed humans. --Alan del Beccio 07:02, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support. --FuturamaGuy 21:55, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ha! That's a good point. Support. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Support.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ranks Category:Ranks or perhaps Category:Military ranks as a sub-category of Category:Titles. Just by skimming through the Titles category I see about 49 different military ranks out of 180 different titles. That is ample material to create a sub-category in my opinion.--Tim Thomason 08:21, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * support --Alan del Beccio 10:45, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Military personnel Category:Military personnel which would contain all non-Starfleet personnel who were in their respective governments military (like most Romulans and Klingons). Starfleet personnel and maybe the Guls categories could be sub-categories and if and when other types of personnel are made into categories (as suggested above), they can be separated and made sub-categories.--Tim Thomason 08:21, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I think this is a better start than the long winded "Specific Military Personnel" selection listed above. --FuturamaGuy 22:17, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Comment: I can't believe someone thought that the whole "Specific Military Personnel" was a good idea.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Support. Sounds good. Make it so. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Law and Diplomacy * One based on Diplomacy_and_Law#Treaties_and_Accords. --FuturamaGuy 22:23, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) * One based on Diplomacy_and_Law#Legal_Documents. --FuturamaGuy 22:23, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Strong Support. There are quite a few of each, and they desperately need to be categorized. Good catch! :) --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Support: Obviously.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Conferences * One based on Conferences. --FuturamaGuy 22:23, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Support. I think there's enough to justify giving it its own category. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Comment: I only see nine in the list (10 is a usually good cutoff), so if there's any more conferences then I'll support (there's probably more, but I'm not sure).--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Time travel * Category:Time travel : This came to me after I saw that Future Guy was categorized as "nonhuman" because, according to FuturamaGuy, "we may not know what he was, but he has to be categorized as something, and this is the most generic 'people' category we have". He's right, so I figured a category for time travelers and their ships and any other aspect of time travel. What do ya think? --From Andoria with Love 04:55, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Support: Although, I think that Category:Time Travel should contain ships and methods of Time Travel, and maybe a couple other related things to, and there should be a subcategory at Category:Time Travelers to cover all of the people known to have travelled through time (Kirk, Picard, Kyle, Sisko, Daniels, could get pretty big with the Voyager cast at least).--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC)